debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Charizard
Summary Charmander is a Fire-type Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves into Charmeleon starting at level 16, which evolves into Charizard starting at level 36. Along with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, Charmander is one of three starter Pokémon of Kanto available at the beginning of Pokémon Red, Green, Blue, FireRed, and LeafGreen. Charmander is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon with a primarily orange body and blue eyes. Its underside from the chest down and the soles of its feet are cream-colored. It has two small fangs visible in its upper jaw and two smaller fangs in its lower jaw. A fire burns at the tip of this Pokémon's slender tail and has blazed there since Charmander's birth. The flame can be used as an indication of Charmander's health and mood, burning brightly when the Pokémon is strong, weakly when it is exhausted, wavering when it is happy, and blazing when it is enraged. It is said that Charmander dies if its flame goes out. However, if the Pokémon is healthy, the flame will continue to burn even if it gets a bit wet and is said to steam in the rain. Charmander can be found in hot, mountainous areas. However, it is found far more often in the ownership of Trainers. As shown in Pokémon Snap, Charmander exhibits pack behavior, calling others of its species if it finds food. Charmeleon is a bipedal, reptilian Pokémon. It has dark red scales and a cream underside from the chest down. It has narrow, blue eyes and a long snout with a slightly hooked tip. On the back of its head is a single horn-like protrusion. It has relatively long arms with three sharp claws. Its short legs have plantigrade feet with three claws and cream-colored soles. The tip of its long, powerful tail has a flame burning on it. The temperature rises to unbearable levels if Charmeleon swings its tail. Charmeleon has a vicious nature and will constantly seek out opponents. Strong opponents excite this Pokémon, causing it to spout bluish-white flames that torch its surroundings. However, it will relax once it has won. It is rare in the wild, but it can be found in mountainous areas. Charizard is a dual-type Fire/Flying Pokémon introduced in Generation I. It evolves from Charmeleon starting at level 36. It is the final form of Charmander. It can Mega Evolve into two forms: Mega Charizard X using Charizardite X and Mega Charizard Y using Charizardite Y. It has a Gigantamax form. Charizard is the game mascot of Pokémon Red and FireRed Versions. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A | High 7-A | High 7-A Name: Charmander, Charmeleon, Charizard Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar, who in the pokedex is stated to be capable of toppling mountains, which was calculated at this. Can melt mountains) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, which doubles his attack power, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Blastoise) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Dimensionality: 3-D Travel Speed: Unknown | Unknown | At least Massively Hypersonic (Can fly at these speeds) | At least Massively Hypersonic | At least Massively Hypersonic Combat Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ Reaction Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge electric type attacks) | Massively Hypersonic+ | Relativistic+ (Can react to and dodge solar beam which was calculated at this) | At least Relativistic+ | At least Relativistic+ Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Can learn the HM Strength, and should be able to move boulders calculated of this strength) | Class 50 | Class 100 (Can overcome a moving tank) | Unknown | Class G (Compares to Gigantamax Sandaconda) Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ | Large Mountain Class | Large Mountain Class Durability: Multi-City Block level+ (Capable of battling Pokémon that can harm him. Comparable to Diglett) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Comparable to Tyranitar. Can melt mountains) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club, should be comparable to other mega evolved Pokémon such as Mega Blastoise) | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Pure/Huge Power Pokémon and Marowak holding a Thick Club) Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, hundreds of meters with most attacks | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks | Tens of Meters, Tens of Kilometers with most attacks Powers and Abilities: |-|Charmander= - Innate Abilities= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts (Knows fighting type moves), Regeneration (Mid. Like other pokemon can regenerate from being flattened), Non-Physical Interaction (Can harm ghost types with any move that's not a normal type attack), Fire Manipulation & Status Effect Inducement (Naturally a fire type, has moves like ember, fire fang, flamethrower, fire spin, inferno, and flare blitz. Most of these being able to inflict the burn status effect), Statistics Reduction (With smokescreen, scary face, and growl), Paralysis Inducement (Can paralyze opponents with dragon breath), Passive Statistics Amplification (With blaze, increases the power of Fire-type moves by 50% when Charmander is in a pinch, solar power during harsh sunlight, raises Charmander's Special Attack by 50%, and with belly drum), Darkness Manipulation (Has dark type moves like bite), Attack Reflection (With counter), Negation (With dragon rush, ignores accuracy and deals double damage), Metal Manipulation (With metal claw), Air Manipulation (With wing attack), Earth Manipulation (With ancient power), Resistance to Fire Manipulation, Plant Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, and Metal Manipulation (Via being a fire type) - With Items/Berries= Flight (With air balloon), Healing/Regeneration (With leftovers, shell bell, wiki berry, sitrus berry, mago berry, iapapa berry, figy berry, enigma berry, and aguav berry), Statistics Amplification (With charcoal, zoom lens, wise glasses, wide lens, weakness policy, throat spray, terrain extender, stone plate, steel gem, soft sand, snowball, sky plate, spooky plate, spell tag, silk scarf, sharp beak, scope lens, rock incense, rock gem, razor claw, quick claw, power herb, normal gem, muscle band, misty seed, metronome, metal coat, magnet, luminous moss, lucky egg, life orb, iron plate, heat rock, hard stone, ground gem, grassy seed, ghost gem, flying gem, flame plate, fist plate, fire gem, fighting gem, expert belt, eviolite, electric seed, electric gem, earth plate, dread plate, dragon gem, dragon fang, draco plate, dark gem, choice specs, choice scarf, choice band, charcoal, blunder policy, black glasses, black belt, assault vest, adrenaline orb, absorb bulb, starf berry, salac berry, petaya berry, micle berry, maranga berry, liechi berry, lansant berry, kee berry, ganlon berry, custap berry, and apicot berry), Statistics Reduction (With room service, lax incense, bright powder, shuca berry, passho berry, and charti berry), Pain Manipulation (With rocky helmet, if Charmander takes damage, the attacker will also be damaged upon contact), Limited Fate Manipulation (With destiny knot if Charmander becomes infautated so will his opponent), Resistance Negation (With ring target and iron ball), BFR (With red card, when Charmander is struck by a foe, the attacker is removed from battle), Reactive Power Level (With power weight, power bracer, power belt, power band, and power anklet), Density Manipulation (With float stone), Attack Reflection (With rowap berry and jaboca berry), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (With white herb and lum berry), Fire Manipulation (With rawst berry), Weather Manipulation (With utility umbrella, and safety goggles), Power Nullification (With smoke ball can escape from any wild pokemon without fail, and cleanse tag), Paralysis Inducement, Empathic Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, and Damage Upon Contact (With protective pads, protect Charmander from effects caused by making direct contact with the target. Mental herb snaps the user out of infatuation, heavy duty boots protects Charmander from traps set on battlefield, pecha berry, and cheri berry), One Hit Kill (With focus sash and focus band), Reactive Evolution (With everstone), Mind Manipulation (With persim berry), Sleep Manipulation (With chesto berry), Ice Manipulation (With aspear berry) - TMs/TRs/HMs= Acrobatics (With acrobatics), Electricity Manipulation & Paralysis Inducement (With thunder punch), Status Effect Inducement (Can cause the burn status with will-o-wisp), Statistics Amplification (With sunny day), Empathic Manipulation (With attract), Healing (With rest), Sleep Manipulation (With snore and sleep talk), Limited Illusion Creation (Type 3. With false swipe), Burrowing (With dig), Statistics Reduction (With rock tomb, lowers ones speed), Weather Manipulation (With weather ball), Precognition (With protect), Non-Physical Interaction (With shadow claw), Statistics Amplification (With swords dance and work up), Duplication (With substitute this also makes them unable to be attacked in this state), Resistance to One Hit Kill (With endure), Sleep Manipulation (Has moves that still allow them to attack while asleep) }} |-|Charmeleon= - Innate Abilities= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent - With Items/Berries= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent - TMs/TRs/HMs= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent }} |-|Charizard= - Innate Abilities= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Flight (Naturally flies), Immunity to Ground Attacks, Resistance to Fighting Type Attacks - With Items/Berries= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Transformation & Statistics Amplification (With Charizardite Y, and Charizardite X) - TMs/TRs/HMs= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Light Manipulation & Energy Projection (With solar beam), Earthquake Generation, Vibration Manipulation, & Statistics Reduction (With bulldoze and earthquake), Mind Manipulation & Negation (With hurricane has a chance of confusing, if used during rain, hurricane ignores accuracy, and in sunlight hurricane can hit Pokémon in the invulnerable stage of Fly and Bounce) }} |-|Gigantamax Charizard= All previous powers and abilities to a greater extent, Large Size (Type 2) Standard Equipment: Charizardite X or Charizardite Y Intelligence: Charizard are known to be born fighters, regularly challenging other Pokémon to intense battles in search of the thrill of the fight. To this end, it is proficient in both close and long-range combat, slashing and kicking opponents who come in close and roasting those who choose to keep their distance to avoid its claws. Particularly powerful Charizard are known to challenge "pseudo-legendaries" such as to single-combat and won't stray from battles with entities as powerful as Articuno. However, their battle-readiness has made the species proud as a whole, refusing to fight those weaker than them and bearing a certain amount of overconfidence which may lead to reckless endeavors in their various scuffles Weaknesses: Weak to water, rock, and ground based attacks, if the fire lit on it's tail goes out it will die. Solar Power has Charmander lose 1⁄8 of its health after each turn. | Same as before. | Same as before but ground weakness is removed due to it being a flying type. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Blaze:' When pushed to the brink, Charizard's fighting spirit burns on, greatly increasing the power of its already devastating fire attacks. *'Solar Power:' Charizard's Hidden Ability. The power of Charizard's special attacks increases under harsh sunlight at the cost of some of its health. *'Mega Punch:' Charizard charges its fist with energy before dishing out a devastating punch. *'Blast Burn:' Charizard attacks with very intense flames that can inflict severe damage to the foes, which can kill by incineration. It may have to recharge afterward. *'Fly:' Charizard dodges incoming attacks by flying high into the air before swooping down and tackling its opponent with the momentum it gained during flight. *'Wing Attack:' Charizard slams its opponent with its wings. *'Steel Wing:' Charizard's wings glow with energy, extending their effective range as he slams them into his target. *'Mega Kick:' Charizard charges its leg with energy before kicking the opponent with great force. *'Slash:' Charizard cuts its opponent apart with its claws. *'Flamethrower:' Charizard breathes a stream of concentrated fire at his opponent. *'Fire Blast:' Charizard fires a flame blast in the shape of a 大 kanjī, which means "great", at the targets, dealing even more damage than Flamethrower. *'Dragon Claw:' Charizard charges its claws with draconic energy to extend its range before slashing the opponent with them. *'Shadow Claw:' Charizard slashes at its opponent with a sharp claw made from shadows. *'Seismic Toss:' Charizard seizes his opponent and takes them into the mesosphere before bringing them down in an Izuna Drop maneuver. *'Overheat:' Charizard attacks with a ferocious burst of flame, dealing even more damage than Fire Blast. However, subsequent uses will be much weaker, and overuse will lower Charizard's overall combat effectiveness. *'Dragon Breath:' Charizard fires a beam of draconic energy that deals damage and may paralyze the target on impact. *'Dragon Rage:' Charizard attacks with a sphere of pure flame at the foe. *'Flare Blitz:' Charizard wreaths itself in flame before throwing itself at its opponent in a flying tackle, dealing massive Fire-type damage upon striking the target. However, the recklessness of this attack deals a portion of this damage back to Charizard, which can wear it down if overused. *'Thunder Punch:' Charizard throws a punch while his hand is cloaked in electricity *'Dragon Tail:' Charizard's tail becomes engulfed in a draconic aura, and the target is struck by Charizard's tail Key: Charmander | Charmeleon | Charizard | Mega Charizard X/Y | Gigantamax Charizard Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Pokémon Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Fire Users Category:Earth Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Fear Users Category:Magic Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Healing Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Weather Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Superhumans Category:Animal Characters Category:Non-Human Category:Pokemon Character Category:Game Characters Category:RPG Characters Category:Tier 8 Category:Martial Artists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Negation Users Category:Metal Users Category:Air Users Category:Pain Users Category:Fate Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Density Users Category:Acrobats Category:Empathic Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Light Users Category:Energy Users Category:Vibration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Composite Category:Nintendo